


I Swallow the Sound and It Swallows Me Whole

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Lexie POV.April whispers words that melt across her tongue. Tangle with lips that refuse to part enough to fully form sounds.





	I Swallow the Sound and It Swallows Me Whole

_The first time it's messy. White wine in her lap and the tang of tequila on her teeth._

_A dare of sorts._

_And the liquor has loosened her angles just enough that she won't back away from the inherent challenge._

 

*

 

The thing with Jackson lasts about nine days. Give or take. He confesses then. To the candy and the smiles and the listening to her rant as though she were a prophet proclaiming something earth shattering.

If she's honest with herself though, then she already knew. Had it all figured out from the very beginning.

She screams at him anyhow. Feels the release of pressure she'd yet to acknowledge was building up. Dumps recriminations and blame at his feet and hopes he trips over them on the way out.

That he's not who she's really mad at seems beside the point in that moment.

 

*

 

Mark apologises. She laughs in his face. Calls him _pathetic_ and _selfish_ and _arrogant_ and walks away for the last time.

The last time before the next time because, with Mark, with her and Mark, it seems there's always destined to be a next time.

 

*

 

_There are eyes on them. Pretending not to see and simultaneously glaring daggers. And she thinks she's spent so long doing what everyone else wanted her to do that this time? This time she's not going to think twice._

_Fingers twist and they giggle in unison. Uncertain but sure in the same tickling breath._

_Teeth on teeth and it's not as smooth as it might be, as it could be, but there's something exhilarating about it all nonetheless._

_April whispers words that melt across her tongue. Tangle with lips that refuse to part enough to fully form sounds._

_She shrugs her shoulders under the weight of foreign fingers. Grins and pushes back._

 

*

 

Meredith is horrified. Cristina, oddly intrigued. Alex, Alex just wants to watch.

And they don't get it. None of them. Their opinions are of little consequence because this, what she's doing here? This is all about her.

It's a choice she has made, a road she has deliberately left her footprints along.

Something she can finally call her own.


End file.
